Digimon Eternity
by agunimonX
Summary: The time was dark in the digital world. A human had come to the digital world proclaiming himself the Digital King. He had nearly taken control of the whole digital world. Who will save it?
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of a King

OK! Well this is my first story and I can not WAIT To see what you guys think! By the way I am open to suggestions so I hope you like IT!

EDIT: I changed the name of the main character. I like the new name better.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but I DO own the OC and Plot.

* * *

Digimon Eternity

Chapter 1: The Fall of a King

Narrator: The time was dark in the digital world. A human had come to the digital world proclaiming himself the Digital King. He had nearly taken control of the whole digital world. The only places of sanctuary were at the castle of the three digital angles and the homes of the 4 sovereign. This king had been in search for the legendary spirits spoke of in digital history. On his quest for the spirits he found something of great evil. DUSKMON and VELGEMON. He found them in forgotten temple. He took them and using them created a super Digimon. And that is where our story begins…

Setting: A grand hall. Many Digimon are in lines, and at the front of the lines are generals who are looking up to a balcony waiting for the king.

King: My Generals, today will be the fall of the 7 last great strongholds. I will fuse with the digimon I created and we will have control over the digital world. Our dream is becoming realty!(Cheers from a crowd are heard roaring thru the hall.)  
You have served me well and you shall be rewarded. My last command before I fuse is this: When the strongholds fall Capture every Digimon you see in site! Now go and do not fail me! (Cheers are once again heard roaring thru the hall.)

Setting: A dark chamber as large as a gym, and in it a Digimon who is chained and pulling at them.

King: Yes, yes my dear creature. The time has come for me and you to fuse with one another. Hahahahahahahahaha! (He holds up a digivice and a Black card.)  
Digi-Modify! Black Card Activate! (As he says that he starts to breakup and fuses with the Digimon) Gulfmon!

Gulfmon: Now let the fun begin! (As he says that he destroys the roof of the building and flies out heading for its destination.)

Setting: An open field. It is apparent that destruction has taken place there. Ruins of buildings and structures are seen all around. In the middle there are a human and a digiegg laying there. The human seems to be dead, but he starts to move. It is the king.

King: (He makes a sound) Ouch. (He pauses) What happened? (As he says that he starts to have flashbacks)

Flashback: Now we shall destroy Ophanimon castle first! I'm losing control! Gulfmon you will listen to me! (Blackout)

King: What have I Done! What, happened here? (He starts to shake) I… I … I can't have… It's not possible… (He starts to cry) …! (He cries uncontrollably) Why! Why did this happen to me! (He cries even more. While he cries the digi-egg starts to glow.) Huh? (The egg starts to hatch and morphs in to a tall Digimon resembling Flamon. The Digimon falls to the ground and looks unconscious.) Is this…..the Digimon I created? (The king starts to approaches it slowly) Is it even…..alive? (When he goes to touch it the Digimon starts to move. The king jumps back slightly.) It is alive.

(The Digimon gets up and looks at the king)

Digimon: Hi, How are you?

(The king is caught off guard with the digimon's attitude.)

King: Umm, good I guess.

Digimon: You Guess? You can't guess if you're good or not. So are you good or not?

(The king starts too get angry)

King: How can I Be Good! Do you know who I am? Do you know what I've done to you?

Digimon: I know who you are; you're Kenji my Tamer and my Friend.

King/Kenji: I'm your Tamer? (He starts to cry again) You've got to be wrong.

Digimon: Why?

Kenji: I created you. I made you out of pure evil to destroy this world. I put you thru pain! Why! WHY! Why do you call me your Tamer, yet alone your Friend? (Kenji is all but crying his head off.)

Digimon: Well, because you brought me to life. So what if you created me out of evil, it doesn't me I have to be evil. I know without a **shadow **of a doubt you are very kind and you have a loving heart.

Kenji: Me kind? (He ponders for a moment.) Was I kind?

Digimon: Yeah you were and are kind. That's why I'm here. It's because of your kindness that I live.

(Kenji finally relises the truth.)

Kenji: Your right, I was kind. I was someone that everyone liked. (He pauses, trying to stop himself from crying.) Thank You.

Digimon: No thank you.

(Both of them simile and look at each other.)

Kenji: So what now?

(A voice is heard from a far distance.)

?: You will face Judgment!

Kenji: What?

(Suddenly the 4 Digimon Sovereign and the 3 Celestial Angles appear out of now where and are standing in front of Kenji.)

Kenji: It can't be, Ebonwumon; Guardian of the North, Zhuqiamon; Guardian of the South, Baihumon; Guardian of the West, Azulongmon; Guardian of the East, Ophanimon; The Angle of Affection and Mercy, Seraphimon: The Angle of Law, and Cherubimon; The Angle of Nature. The 4 Digimon Sovereign and the 3 Celestial Angles.

Zhuqiamon: Finally we have found the Digital King. I say that we end this now and take his life.

Ophanimon: Zhuqiamon, **WE **decided before hand we would let him speak then we will pass judgment.

Cherubimon: ARE you sure that this human is the Digital King? I don't sense an evil aura from this human.

Ebonwumon: I agree with Cherubimon. This human looks just like a normal human.

Zhuqiamon: IT IS! I know that this human is the Digital King. He has the abomination of Digimon that almost destroyed Ophanimon's Castle!

Azulongmon: Enough. We will let him speak. Human, what is your name?

Kenji: My name is Kenji.

Azulongmon: Kenji, we are letting you speak but be warned, **Choose your words wisely**.

Kenji: I don't know what to say but this, (he pauses) I am the Digital King…

(He is cut off)

Zhuqiamon: See there he SAID IT!

Azulongmon: QUITE Zhuqiamon!

Kenji: I don't know what to say but I am sorry for what I have done. (He pauses once again) I give myself to you… (Kenji bows face to them. As he does that Baihumon notices something on Kenji's neck.)

Baihumon: (In a worried voice.) Seraphimon look at his neck!

Seraphimon: Impossible! The mark of the 7 Demon Digimon!

(The other Digimon Start to look worried)

Kenji: What….What's wrong?

Azulongmon: The mark of the 7 Demon Digimon is an omen to the Digital World. It is said that when the sign of the 7 Demon Digimon appears it will be a sign that the Demon Digimon will rise again.

Zhuqiamon: Look at the mark closely! The symbol in the circle is that not the symbol of Lucemon?

Cherubimon: It is! That is the mark of Lucemon!

Ebonwumon: What do we do now?

Azulongmon: This is what we do; first, we need to prepare for the worst. Everyone Return to castles and protect the Digimon there. Second, I am ruling that Kenji is Innocent do to the fact that he was under control of Lucemon, dose anyone object? (All the Digimon shake their heads no.) Good. Now go, I must talk to Kenji alone. (The Digimon disappear the same way they came.) Kenji I am sending you on a mission.

Kenji: What do you want me to do?

Azulongmon: Go to the Real World and find the digidestent of the past, they and you are our only hope.

Kenji: Ok, but how do is get there?

Azulongmon: You must find that on your own. Now I must go. Do not fail us, our world depends on you.

(Azulongmon disappeared the same way he appeared.)

Digimon: What just happened?

Kenji: I think my life was spared and I received a mission from Azulongmon.

Digimon: Well no duh Sherlock! Let's go, let's go to the Real World!

Kenji: Well hold up. I don't even know how to get there** Shadowmon.**

Digimon/Shadowmon: What did you just call me?

Kenji: Shadowmon. You said earlier, "I know without a **shadow **of a doubt you are very kind and you have a loving heart." That got me thinking that you are Digimon created from darkness but you were reborn from my kindness, a kind of light and Shadow are from of Darkness that are born from the light so that's how I came up with the name Shadowmon.

Shadowmon: Oh well that's cool.

Kenji: Yeah. (As Kenji says that he puts his hand in his pocket and touches something that he thought was gone for good.) What the heck? (He pulls it out and then finds it is a black card and a D-Ark.) What in the world? I thought this was gone.

Shadowmon: What is it?

Kenji: It is the digivice that allowed me to fuse with you and become Gulfmon and this is the card that did it.

Shadowmon: What does it do now?

Kenji: I don't know, but I don't want to find out.

(Kenji starts to throw the card away.)

Shadowmon: Don't!

Kenji: What?

Shadowmon: Don't throw it away, let's use it.

Kenji: Are you crazy? What if me and you merge and again and become Gulfmon. I… I don't want that again!

Shadowmon: We won't know if we don't try. Can you try once? (He pauses) Please?

Kenji: Ok, I'll try it.

(Kenji positions himself, bracing for the worst.)

Kenji: Card Slash! Black Card Activate!

(At first nothing happens but then, a Digi-Gate opens right in front of them.)

Shadowmon: What's that?

Kenji: I think it's a Digi-Gate.

Shadowmon: A digi what?

Kenji: (In an excited tone.) A Digi-Gate! This is going to let us go to the Real World!

Shadowmon: All right! Let's go!

Kenji: Hold up Shadowmon!

(The both of them walk thru the gate. After they walk thru the gate closes and an Angle Digimon walks from behind a structure.)

Lucemon: You served me well Kenji. Now my brothers and sisters, we will regain again! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

End of Chapter One: The Fall of a King

* * *

Shadowmon: Wow, uh agunimonX How long did this take you to write?

AgunimonX: Uh about 2 and a half years.

Shadowmon: WHAT?

AgunimonX: Oh be quite! Next time on Digimon Eternity, Kenji find himself at his old home and runs into a familiar face. Who is it?

Find out in Digimon Eternity Chapter 2: Welcome Home Fallen

Please Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home Fallen

AgunimonX: I hate writers block.

Shadowmon: Yeaaaaa, your BACK!

AgunimonX: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I finally got chapter 2 written.

Shadowmon: I am so Happy! Can I do the Disclaimer?

AgunimonX: Yeah sure go ahead.

Shadowmon: AgunimonX does not own Digimon but does own the OC, the basic plot of the story, and ME!

AgunimonX: Wait, WHAT? Never mind on with the SHOW!

* * *

Digimon Eternity

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Fallen

Narrator: The Digital King has fallen. Kenji the former King is now working to right the wrongs that he committed as the king. He along with the Digimon he created, Shadowmon, are on a mission to find the Digidestent of the past. With the both of them on their way to the real world, will the Digital World be safe? Find out now in Chapter 2: Welcome Home Fallen.

Setting: In between the Digital World and the Human World. Shadowmon and Kenji are floating forward. They are both talking

Kenji: I can't believe I'm going back. I wonder how long it's been.

Shadowmon: What do you mean?

Kenji: Well, (He Pauses) the last thing I remember before the whole King thing was, I was sitting under a tree, I was thinking, "Will I ever find a Digimon partner? I wonder how everyone is doing. I miss see my friends. I wish they could have been able to come with me."

Shadowmon: Oh! You mean your friends Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, and Ryo?

Kenji: Wait! How do you know them?

Shadowmon: When we fused together some of your memories became my memories. It is like there my friends too.

Kenji: Well all I can say is that, I am glad to be going home.

(As Kenji finishes saying that the other end of the digigate starts to materialize.)

Shadowmon: He look! There's the other end!

Kenji: Are you ready to go?

Shadowmon: Yeah!

(The two of them head forward and go thought the gate)

Setting: DATS Building. The transport room. Head Quarters. Many people are in the room. Everyone from DATS is there; Touma, Yoshino, Ikuto, Satsuma, Hiroshi, Miki, Megumi, Suguru, Sayuri, Chika, and many others are there. They are all talking until Satsuma get up on the podium. He is going to make speak.

Satsuma: (clears his throat) Well everyone, what can I say. Today we celebrate 3 years of peace as well as 3 years since we defeated Yggdrasil. I cannot say how grateful I am to see that everyone is well and that we are still at peace with the digital world. (Applause takes place) It is very nostalgic for all of us except for one to be here in this very room. I… (The digital detection alarm starts to go off) What's going on?

Hiroshi: I don't believe it. After 3 years, a Digimon has finally broken through the barrier. I don't believe it myself.

Satsuma: Megumi, Miki. Get on the computer and find out where the gate is!

Touma: No need to. Look at the transporter!

(Everyone looks at the transporter. The Transporter has a digigate open at the top. In less than a few seconds after everyone looks, Kenji and Shadowmon fall from the gate.)

Kenji: Ouch! That Twice that I have fallen from the sky.

Shadowmon: Well I landed on something soft.

Kenji: Shadowmon, you're on top of me.

Shadowmon: AHHH! Sorry Kenji!

Kenji: It's ok. I wonder where we are.

Satsuma: You are in the Digital Accident Tactics Squad Building.

Kenji: (He starts to look around and see people) Oh shoot! We're in trouble.

Hiroshi: No you're not. We are just surprised to see a human and a Digimon coming from the Digital world.

Kenji: Well…ok. Can someone tell me what the date is?

Yoshino: It is August 13, 2011.

Kenji: It's been 6 months. Wow.

Satsuma: Who are you?

Kenji: I am Kenji. Just Kenji. I… I've been sent from the digital world by Azulongmon to find the digidestent of the past.

Ikuto: A Digimon sent a human to find other others. What do you think Chika?

Chika: I don't know. Sound kind of fishy.

Kenji: Please believe me. The digital world is in chaos. The Seven Demon Lords are back.

Everyone: What?

Satsuma: That's impossible! We defeated Belphemon. He was one of them.

Kenji: Every word I say is true. I've seen what they have done first hand. They control almost 75% of the digital world. The only places of refuge are the 7 castles that are home the 4 Digimon Sovereign and the 3 Celestial Angles. Even at that they lose more and more control every day. Believe me please! If they gain control of the whole digital world, who knows how long until they come here! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!

(There is silence for a moment.)

Suguru: I believe you.

(Everyone looks at Suguru.)

Suguru: You have a pure heart. I believe you. You remind me of my son Masaru.

Satsuma: Suguru believes you, I do to.

Everyone: We believe you.

Kenji: Thank you everyone. Oh this is my Digimon partner Shadowmon.

Shadowmon: Nice to me you.

Suguru: Nice to meet you both. I am Suguru Daimon. This is my wife Sayuri and my daughter Chika.

Sayuri: Nice to meet you.

Satsuma: I am Satsuma, former Captain of DATS. This is Touma Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, Ikuto Noguchi, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, and Hiroshi Yushima former Commander of DATS.

Touma: Nice to meet you. I think I can speak for all of us that we are all kind of surprised to find someone other than Masaru was in the digital world.

Kenji: I only went to the Digital World 6 Months ago.

Satsuma: How in the world were you able to go to the digital world when the barrier between the two worlds was up?

Kenji: I don't know but all I know is that I have to find these digidestent of the past as soon as possible then get back to the Digital World.

Satsuma: Well I see no problem in helping you out. As DATS we have a promise to protect the Real World as well as the Digital World.

Kenji: Thank you. (Kenji's D-Ark starts going off.) What in the world? (Kenji pull it out) Why is my D-Ark going off? (He pushes a button on it. Pictures of Touma, Yoshino, and Ikuto pop out of the D-Ark) Who are these people?

Yoshino: That's us, 3 years ago!

(The pictures go back into the D-Ark and then a letter materializes in front of them)

Kenji: What this? (Kenji opens it) It's a letter to me. "Kenji, I am sorry that this is the only way for me to communicate to you from the digital world without the Demon Lords finding out what is going on in the Real World. When you get this you must have found at least one of the Digidestent. When you find them you will see a symbol a picture of them when they saved the Digital World. The symbol of a silver lightning bolt is the group we call the Savers. The symbol of fire with an F in the middle of it stands for the group called Frontier. The symbol with a blue circle and four triangles is the group called the Tamers. There is a forth symbol but none of us have seen it. We believe that this symbol is your symbol. If you find anyone that has proven themselves worthy of become a Digidestent you can make them one. If you want to look at who is in what group then you only have to push the top and bottom button on your D-Ark to see them again. There are 22 in all including 4 spot for your group besides yourself. I must go now. The others are gathering at Cherubimon's castle. I will tell you more another time. – Azulongmon"

Satsuma: So it seems that you have found 3 of them. What group are they?

Kenji: Let me look. (Kenji pushes the buttons) They are the Savers. Hey there are only 4 Savers! Do you know who the other one Touma is?

Touma: It could only be one person, Masaru.

Kenji: Masaru?

Yoshino: He was the last to officially join DATS before we our journey in the digital world. He was the hot head of the group but also the leader. He went to the Digital World just before we put the barrier up between the worlds and we have not seen him since that day 3 years ago.

Kenji: So the only place to find him is in the digital World right.

Ikuto: Yeah. Hey did you see him there when you were there?

Kenji: (Kenji starts to worries) Uh, no I didn't.

Flashback: The Digital World. A battle field. Kenji is the Digital King, Masaru and Agumon are on the other side.

King: So Masaru, have you made up your mind?

Masaru: Yeah I have. You can forget it! I will never join you!

Agumon: Yeah Aniki would never join you!

King: Very Well. Today will be your last Day!

Flashback ends.

Ikuto: Aw Man. I thought that you might have seen him.

Kenji: Yeah sorry. But now at least I now know how many Digidestent there are.

Satsuma: That is a plus. Now everyone, I think it is best that we all go home now. Kenji you can stay at my house if you don't mind.

Kenji: Thanks for the offer but I already have a place to stay.

Satsuma: You do?

Kenji: I have an apartment that own that is not too far from here. Come on Shadowmon, let's go.

Shadowmon: I'm coming. See you all later!

Everyone: Bye.

Setting: Outside the DATS Building. Evening. Kenji is looking around.

Shadowmon: You ok Kenji?

Kenji: It has been too long.

Shadowmon: Huh?

Kenji: It has been to long since I have seen the real sun.

Shadowmon: Huh?

Kenji: Nothing. It's just a new beginning, for both of us.

Shadowmon: Ok.

(Both of the just look at the sunset)

Narrator: All ready Kenji and Shadowmon have found 3 of the 22 Digidestent of the past but what will wait around the corner find out next time on Digimon Eternity!

* * *

AgunimonX: Yea. Another one finished.

Shadowmon: So what's next!

AgunimonX: Next Time On Digimon Eternity, Kenji runs into his old friends and the first Digimon Attack is just right around the corner. Who will he meet? Find out in Digimon Eternity Chapter 3: Taming the Real World

Shadowmon: COULD you be more obvious?

AgunimonX: Hey just be glad I'm writing again.

Shadowmon: Alright, fine.

AgunimonX: By the Way in about a month you will finally all get to Kenji!

Shadowmon: Wait, WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3: Taming the Real World

AgunimonX: OMG it is my Birthday! Well It was. So, Yea!

Shadowmon: Happy Late Birthday AgunimonX!

AgunimonX: And my Late Birthday Present is Chapter 3 of Digimon Eternity! Enjoy!

* * *

Digimon Eternity

Chapter 3: Taming the Real World

Narrator: Kenji and Shadowmon have made it to the real world. With arriving there, they run into the Savers. They were surprised to see a Digimon in the real world because of the Digital Barrier be sealed off for over 3 years. Kenji pleaded to them asking them to help save the digital world from Lucemon and the other Demon Digimon. They agreed to help. Shortly after a letter from Azulongmon appeared and told Kenji how many digidestent of the past there are as well as he need to find 4 more digidestents that are like him. Now Kenji and Shadowmon are on a full fledge search to find the others as well as to find the 4 new digidestents.

Setting: An Apartment living room. There is a TV, a couch, and a ding table in the room. On the couch is Shadowmon sleeping. A door opens and it is Kenji at the door. Kenji walks over to Shadowmon and wakes him up.

Kenji: Shadowmon wake up.

Shadowmon: (Starts to stir) Hmm. Morning Kenji. You sleep well?

Kenji: Yeah kind of. It feels weird being back here but, it is nice.

Shadowmon: Hey I've got a question. How did you still have this place after being gone for so long?

Kenji: Well let's just say I have some real nice friends.

Shadowmon: (With a look of disbelief) Ok. Anyways, when did Satsuma want us to be back at the HQ?

Kenji: He said that we need to be back there at Noon and, it is only 8AM right now so we have time. Hey I have to go get food for us later so you are going to have to hide here for a while ok.

Shadowmon: What? I want to go with you!

Kenji: Shadowmon, I don't think people are ready for Digimon again. That is why I need you to stay here when I am out. Ok.

Shadowmon: Ok. I'll say here.

(A buzzer goes off)

Shadowmon: What's that?

Kenji: That means someone is at the door. (Kenji walks over to an intercom. He presses a button.) Yes, who is it?

Voice: Kenji is that you?

Kenji: (Realizing who it is) Ryo is that you?

Ryo: Yes it's me! Open up all ready!

Kenji: Ok, give me a second! (He looks over at Shadowmon) Hide!

Shadowmon: Why?

Kenji: Ryo doesn't know that there are Digimon in the real world again so HIDE!

Shadowmon: Ok. (Shadowmon hides in the bathroom)

(Kenji opens the door and let's Ryo in)

Ryo: Hey how has it been? (Give Kenji a hug)

Kenji: Good and yourself?

Ryo: Ha same old same old. So how was a trip?

Kenji: Um my trip, it was (starts to hesitate) good I guess.

Ryo: All come on, tell me what you did.

Kenji: Well um,...

(A huge explosion is heard, Ryo and Kenji look out the window)

Ryo: What in the world was that?

(A voice booms from a far distance)

?: Hear me humans, I will destroy you today. Fear me I the great Devimon will conquer all.

Ryo: What in the world is a Digimon doing here? It's not possible.

Kenji: Shadowmon let's go! (Shadowmon leaps out of the bathroom)

Ryo: What in the world? There are more of them!

Kenji: I'll explain later Ryo; right now we've got a deal with Devimon. Shadow lets go.

(Kenji rushes out of the apartment)

Setting: At the Pier and near the digital accident tactics squad building AKA DATS building. Devimon is flying above the ground attacking the people down below. Screams of terror are heard all around. Kenji and Shadowmon arrive on the scene.

Devimon: I am the great Devimon fear me. I will destroy this earth in the name of the seven great demon lords.

Kenji: Oh great! (In a sarcastic way)

Shadowmon: What's wrong Kenji?

Kenji: Devimon used to be one of my Generals of my army.

Shadowmon: What? Are you sure that is the same one? There are many others like him.

Kenji: No I am certain he is the one. I see this aura around him, it's cold and feels like death. We have to stop him.

Shadowmon: So what can we do Kenji?

Kenji: (He pauses for a moment thinking then, he comes to realize there is only one thing) The only thing we can do, fight.

Shadowmon: You sure.

Kenji: Positive.

(Devimon is still attacking people but suddenly spots Kenji and Shadowmon. He starts to attack them. Shadowmon and Kenji dodge the attacks)

Devimon: So I finally found you, The King of the Digital World.

Kenji: Devimon, the lowest general from my army.

Devimon: How I've longed for this day! I bring a message from my new lord Lucemon, he says, "Former King I bring tidings of joy to you and your failed Digimon. I bring a proposition, join me and my brethren and become King again or fight me and surely die." Decide now.

Kenji: I will Never Join you or your kind again!

Devimon: So be it! (Devimon starts to attack again)

Shadowmon: Kenji run, I'll take care of this clown!

(Unknown to Kenji and Shadowmon, Ryo heard everything that just happened.)

Ryo: (Whispering to himself) Kenji, is that really true? Were you a king in the digital world? Was that where you were? (He pauses.) I guess there is only one way to find out. (Ryo runs over to Kenji) Kenji!

Kenji: Ryo what are you doing here?

Ryo: I couldn't just stay behind at your apartment besides, there are Digimon here!

Devimon: Die creature! DARK WING! (Black wings fly towards Shadowmon and strike him)

Kenji: Shadowmon!

Shadowmon: Kenji, run! I'll finish him off!

Kenji: NO! I'm staying with you. I am not going to let my past hurt me nor any of my friends.

Devimon: Then Die BOTH OF YOU! DARK WING!

(The attack starts to fly at both Kenji and Shadowmon however Shadowmon jumps in front of Kenji and takes on the full attack.)

Shadowmon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kenji: Shadowmon! Shadowmon! SHADOWMON!

Ryo: Shadowmon! Kenji we need to get out of here!

Kenji: I'm not leaving without him! (Kenji runs to Shadowmon)

Ryo: Kenji! (Ryo starts to run after him)

Devimon: You fool! Now you all of you will die! DARK WING!

Kenji: Shadowmon! (A great light shot out of Kenji D-Ark and at Devimon)

Devimon: What is this light! I can't move!

Shadowmon: Kenji! What am I feeling?

Kenji: I don't know but I am feeling it too! (Kenji's D-Ark starts to go off) My digivice!

Ryo: Kenji! Raise your D-Ark in the air and say "SHINKA"!

Kenji: Ok. (Kenji raised his D-Ark) Shadowmon SHINKA!

Shadowmon: Shadowmon SHINKA!

(Shadowmon's body changes in to a black skeletal like body with eyes on chests, shoulders, knees, and feet. His hands turned into dragon skulls whit crimson blades shooting out of the mouths. Shadowmon horns grew out and covered his head with a black skull that had three crimson jewels in it. Then he stood a pose with both his swords drawn out.)

Duskmon: DUSKMON!

Kenji: Is that Shadowmon?

Ryo: No, it's Duskmon.

Duskmon: Devimon, your crimes against the Human World are unforgivable. For that you will die.

Devimon: Try me. DARK WING!

(Duskmon took one step and disappeared and then reappeared right behind Devimon)

Duskmon: Now it's my turn. SHADOW BLADE!

(Duskmon's blade pierced Devimon. Devimon gave out a large scream.)

Devimon: Forgive me my lord! Lucemon Banzai! Lord Lucemon Banzai!

(Devimon then disintegrated into data and then the data reformed as an egg)

Duskmon: Justice has been served.

(Duskmon then turned back into Shadowmon)

Shadowmon: Kenji!

Kenji: Shadowmon are you ok?

Shadowmon: Yeah I'm fine. What was that power?

Ryo: I don't know but it looked really strong.

Kenji: Well I guess now is a better time than ever for introductions. Ryo this is my Digimon partner Shadowmon. Shadowmon this is Ryo Akayama, my best friend.

Ryo: Nice to meet you Shadowmon.

Shadowmon: Nice to meet you to.

(Satsuma, Touma, and Yoshino run over to Kenji, Ryo, and Shadowmon)

Satsuma: Kenji, are you alright?

Kenji: Yeah I'm fine. What's up?

Touma: That Digimon that attacked had an abnormal reading. It was like it was a higher level of Digimon in a lower level body.

Kenji: Really?

Yoshino: Yes and we also heard something on the camera. We need to talk.

Kenji: About what?

Yoshino: Let's go to the DATS building. We'll talk about it there.

Kenji: No! If you have a problem then we talk about it here. I know what I said. If we are going to talk about it then we are going to talk about it here.

Satsuma: Kenji, I understand why you would want to talk about it out here with your friend but he can come too. The main reason we need to talk inside is because we also found something that might help you out.

Kenji: Ok then.

* * *

Setting: The Digital World. The former Castle of the Digimon King. The grand hall. Inside there is a set of 7 thrones. In one of the thrones a creature is sitting there. It is Lucemon.

Lucemon: My brethren. Even if you are still without your bodies we will take over this world as well as the Human World.

?: Lucemon, What will you do when he returns to the Digital World?

Lucemon: That will not be a problem my dear Lilithmon. He now has our mark on him.

Lilithmon: Oh really?

?: You are the worst Lucemon.

Lucemon: Leviatmon, you know as well as I do this all a part of our master plan. Phase 1 is over. Phase 2 is now upon us. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Narrator: What is this plan that the Demon Digimon and what is Phase 2? Plus what does DATS want to talk about with Kenji find out in Digimon Eternity Chapter 4: Past is Present, Present is Future, Future is Past. The only way to reach your Dreams it to have a Soul of Fire.

* * *

AgunimonX: OMG. That was a good chapter!

Shadowmon: And how long did it take you to write this one?

AgunimonX: Umm let's see, December, January, February, March, April, May, 6 months!

Shadowmon: Wow that's a long time for writers block.

AgunimonX: Oh Shut IT! Any ways I bet you the fans would like to some fun with the next chapter so if you want a sneak peek answer my question, "Who was the first Tamer mentioned in the whole story?" Good Luck!


End file.
